fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Conatus/Gigantin
Gigantin is a character in Conatus and the character created by Samtendo09. As character 032, Gigantin is the 22nd paid character and thus required to be paid. He is notable for being the tallest character to date. Background Gigantin was once one of the most powerful deities of the galaxy, and even of the universe. He was at the same time the most feared deity does to his power, is bigger than a planet but also respected for killing the far more evil and corrupted Lord of the Darkness. In fact, no darkness beings were able to defeat him as they cannot damage him at all. In fact, Gigantin can simply destroy them in one shot does to his omnipotent light, but powerful beings of other elements can put up a better fight against him, even if slightly. However, what had he usually does is to destroy or eat planets that he consider too corrupted or had only run by despair. It was, in fact, part of a reason why some planet's people prefer to avoid being ungrateful to him, as well as avoiding as much war as they can. But one day, a man who was a dirty coward discovered that Gigantin is after the planet, where Grimnore belongs to. He hurried up and must find an ancient artifact that could counter him. And then by his luck, he found an ancient jewel called the Light Stealer and was hopefully able to permanently seal Gigantin away. However, this only had shrunk him into 250ft tall (around 50-60ft tall during gameplay), while also sealing away most of his most potent power. With that said, Gigantin was unable to reach bigger height, and become furious at the cowardly man, forcing the latter to run away with the Light Stealer. It is unknown where the cowardly man had gone to, but it is for the better, as no one in Grimnore would allow Gigantin to regain his power by breaking the Light Stealer. Appearance Gigantin is an humanoid who looks like a young man, with sharp canines and pointy hair. His hair is white-grey, and his skin is pale. He wears a yellow and light yellow long coat and a beige shirt with three brown belts. His pants are dark yellow-green, and his boots are mostly hazelnut. He also wears golden bracelets with a red jewel on each of them, as well as brown fingered gloves. His cape is the same color of his long coat, but notably a bit darker. Personality Gigantin is quick to change his mood quickly; he is sometimes seen as calm, collected and easygoing, or childish, immature and cruel. This can easily scare or just unsettle anyone not being used to this kind of behavior. However, when the situation calls it, he prefers to stay the calm type of a man. No matter his mood is, however, he is constantly sadistic; he loves to insult anyone he had defeated, in either a witty way or rather with cruelty. Even if he is aware that he is far less powerful than he is used to be, he can still become amused when someone had run away. He can also prove himself to be very cunning and is almost impossible to dupe to avoid the same mistake he had made with the dirty coward. When trusting someone, he often expects loyalty from them and tends to stay aware in any case of backstabbing or double-crossing. If the trusted person had failed to stay loyal or had attempted to directly betray him or even killing him, Gigantin will not be above to finish the traitor off. With that said, Gigantin can become flippant, and this can force others to stay aware. If he overdoes it, his sadistic streak can make him a man of destruction, forcing others to run away, but this tires him very quickly afterward. Gameplay Gigantin is an unusual type of a playable character because of his huge size. Despite being fairly slow and easy to hit, his fairly high stats and average Vigor, as well as his versatility, he can become useful for cleaning up territory or taking down a dangerous threat, one by one, or even many of them at once. He is especially useful to clean off the field from wild enemies. With that said, his average Vigor may get empty quickly shall the player was being aimless, and he cannot recover as much Vigor does to his huge size, but he can eat dead enemies to mitigate this. His Demi-Immortality Trait, while seemingly situational, may give him a fighting edge over any players who foolishly uses a risky One-Hit-Kill attack, as long as his Health is currently over 33%. Stats Equipment Traits Skills Alts Normal Eternal Light Dragon Gallery Gigantinsketch ziegs.png|Sketch by Gigantin SI.png|Art by Gigantin (New).png|New art by Gigantin (2019).png|2019 Art by Trivia *Gigantin is deliberately based of Zouméras and Exateno, both known for being light-based antagonists, and like the latter one, Gigantin is very big. *Gigantin's personality is partially based on the Spy class from Team Fortress 2, who is known to be serious but also shown to be childish during gameplay. **From the same game, "The Weapon... It Is So Tiny!" is based from one of the Heavy Weapons Guy class's quotes. "The medal... It is so tiny!" *Similarly to Asoldivoid, Gigantin had a unique line for each playable characters, but it only had a 1/4th chance to happens.'' '' **To Vega: "You are a hardened, lone woman... and you died like one!" **To Shuriken: "I better watch my hip if I were you, otherwise you will end up to attract perverted men." **To Hephie: "I hope that you took care of your muscles... Because your brain is what you should take care off!" **To Jen: "Don't feel bad. Once I get my power back, I will take you to the sun of this planet so you will never get cold forever." **To Vesper: "Here lies Vesper. He almost had become Grimpire, and then died in a flash." **To Lich Trevanou: "Go back to where you were, and tell your leader that once I get my power back, I am coming for them!" **To Dixie: "Law and justice cannot last long because of rude, ungrateful, rebellious and idiotic people in here, you know what do I mean?" **To Zack: "I hope your creature inside you will be as tasty as you will be, the next time we meet!" **To Bibbidi: "Pffft! I am afraid that you choose the wrong hero in here." **To Banana Bob: "I would not go banana again if I were you! Ha ha ha ha!" **To Beeatrix: "Quality over quantity, by quality, the size of one count! Ha ha ha!" **To Orion: "...What happens next, a size-shifting Meloetta?" **To Ricky: "You are so tiny! So itsy, bitsy tiny! I can simply kill you again by just flicking you away!" **To Trapitalist: "You need a bigger trap than that to get me!" **To Queen Leona: "Hide as much as you wants, but I can still find you quickly!" **To Selese: "Your luck runs out, and I win, you pesky fraud!!" **To Usugurai: "Hmm... I wonder if I could use you as my personal flashlight instead..." **To Brutus: "Good match for you too, sir. And farewell." **To Brittany: "*Scoff* Asocial nerds like you..." **To Alpha: "Your mechanism is weak, compared to my greatness." **To Nacilia: "Just the fact that you are made of sodium would be not too good for my health! Hey, even deities need to watch what they eat." **To Nereid: "I am sure that I will not like the region where you came from..." **To Esdelta: "You are lucky that I do not just pour water on you! Your lack of emotions had makes you impure." **To Hemlock: "Ha ha ha! You are better at self-defense than at actual fighting!" (Refers her more defensive gameplay.) **To Oroshi: "...Foolish goddess. Life is not a game." **To Chain: " The last descendant of the hero, now extinct." **To Drucilla: "Not even little girls like you will survive too easily in this world! Remember this!" **To Cladaviin: "Buy yourself a better, bigger mech if you wanted to defeat me... in which I doubt that you can actually do so!" **To Asoldivoid: "Idiotic coal-reptile! It is not because that you are basically stronger than I am right now that you could defeat me!" **To Unami: "I could use you to be my cooking slave to keep me up... But I already had enough sources in here, so I cannot help! Ha ha ha!" **To Mel: "I'm strong! You are weak! And I win, pathetic feral mutt!" **To Gigantin: "Go back where you came from, you oversized doppelganger!" **To Nomiko: "Not even spirits are safe from me, you little spook!" **To Magia: "...I got a feeling that I said something like this before..." **To Dragzire: "You... I do not know why, but I feel like I actually felt that you descended from a devious king of the demons..." **To Lilithigan: "Your precious, beloved leader will be next, you corruptor!" ***If killed Lilithigan when Dragzire is nearby: "Your precious, loved right-handed woman will not save you now, Dragzire!" **To Peacock: "The land will at least admire me for this, you cocky twit!" **To Oe'auau: "And pop, goes the bubble nymph!" **To Splatta: "You disgust me with your slime, little mermaid!" **Gigantin had a separated line for Clayton and Bonzo, depended on who he defeated. ***To Clayton: "Well, at least your human partner does not paint your living back with red!" ***To Bonzo: "This is unfortunate! Having a golem whom smarter than you is saying a lot!" **To Mons: "Chill out, you hot-headed punk!" **To Tektus: "I hope that I didn't destroyed your faith, because you seems addicted to it!" **To Garrus: "You are a worthless fighter, and yet you are an impressive survivalist!" **To Xilda: "Your dark secrets is a pure irony... considering that you associate yourself to light!" **To Hiro: "You mumbling freak, this world is far more difficult than you think!" **To Abysswanderer: "I suggest you not to monopolize this world, unless if you can enhance the life of this planet!" *If he gets hit by a normally One-Hit Kill techniques but managed to survive with his Demi-Immortality Trait, then he will shout "Nice try, you subnormal half-wit!". Category:Conatus Category:Samtendo's Characters Category:Giants Category:Humanoid Category:Subpages